Fate
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Sequel to A Tale of a Greaser Girl. Life doesn't get any easier! I've got the Vietnam problem, the baby problem, the Soc problem, and most of all, the brother problem. My two, weirdo older brothers, and these stupid mood swings!
1. As Destiny Wants It

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I only own Danielle and the baby.

Author's note: I'm starting to get bored with the other stories, so here's the sequel to A Tale of a Greaser Girl.

Chapter 1: As Destiny Wants It

I guess destiny made me pregnant. Don't get me wrong, I was happy, just shocked. Soda was making some stupid joke and I was getting tired of it. I opened the door and had to refrain from punching him in the face. My temper had suddenly gone up.

"Just shut up" I growled at him. He looked at me surprised, we had always gotten along good except for those certain times. I stomped into the living room, snatched the remote from Darry's hands, and changed the channel.

"Um, excuse me, I was watching that" he told me. He was annoyed at me, but I didn't care. I tossed the remote at him as I got up. I went and got my jacket and shoes.

"I'm going out" I mumbled. Soda came out just as I said that and him and Darry stared at me. Darry got up and came over to me. Soda followed me.

"What the heck is your problem" Darry asked me. Soda chimed in and I was ready to tackle them both to the ground and then punch them for all I was worth.

"How about I'm pregnant" I yelled "And don't kill Dally. It's not his fault I wanted to have s-e-x". If there was one thing Darry hated mentioning is the word meaning a man and woman get together to try for baby.

"Dani" Soda said. I turned around and left. I walked out of my lot and went around the neighborhood. I found Johnny in the lot camping in their with his mother and father.

"Johnny" I whispered to him. I shook him and he woke up. He got out of the tent without waking his parents and he followed me over to the monkey bars.

"What's wrong Dani" he asked. I hadn't told him that I was pregnant yet. I hadn't told anyone yet except for my two idiotic brothers. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"I'm pregnant and I wish I could have a cancer stick, except I can't hurt the baby" I said monotonously. Johnny stared at me in shock. I laughed coldly at his face, it was priceless.

"D-Does Dally know" Johnny stuttered. I shook my head and I saw Johnny's parents walk up to us. They stood behind Johnny and his mom put an arm around him. Johnny jumped in shock.

"Is everything alright" Johnny's mom asked. I nodded and walked to Dally's house. I banged on the door, I didn't care how early or late it was. It was 3 in the morning. Dally sleepily opened the door and his eyes widened as soon as he saw me.

"Dani! What happened? Is everything alright" he asked me. He was wide awake and very alert. I shivered a bit from the slight drizzle and that fact that I was wearing the tank top of my pajamas.

"Dally, I need to tell you something important. It's about our relationship" I said. Dally ushered me into his house and brought me upstairs.

* * *

So, did you like it? You'll find out about Vietnam and what she did later on. Please R&R! 


	2. A New Addition

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I really hope you like this chapter and the previous one.

Chapter 2: New Addition

Truth really dawns on you and hits you hard. I was going to have a baby, and the war was raging on. I had to do something! None of my friends, family, or my friends' family is going to be sent to war. Yeah, I thought they were annoying and idiots most of the time, but they're my idiots!

"What's wrong" Dally asked me. We were in his room and sitting on his bed. He looked at me worriedly. I snorted and looked up at the ceiling. Dally got my attention again and asked me a second time.

"I'm carrying a baby with me. And I had to make a deal with the army. I told them that I'll go after I have the baby, but they can't send any of you guys and I gave them your names" I told him. Dally was in shock, either from the baby news, or the army news, or both.

"Okay, okay, do your brothers know where you are" he asked me. I rolled my eyes, of course they didn't. They were probably waiting for me to come home any minute. I got up and went to the bathroom and then came back.

"I wish I could have a smoke, but it'll harm the baby. Golly, I never thought being pregnant was this annoying" I said. Dally looked at me sympathetically. He then called my brothers, who came and got me.

"Dani" Soda yelled when he saw me. We all turned and shushed him. He shrunk back in silence. We went home, but not before Dally told me something.

"Dani, I want to tell you that I'll be with you forever and always. Especially throughout this pregnancy and birth. I want you to have this" he told me. He took out a chain and put it around my neck. It was a golden locket. I opened it and found engraved writing that said:

_DW and DC forever_

"Dally" I gasped. It was beautiful and I knew then that I was his one and only. Darry and Soda came up, mainly Soda, and looked at it.

* * *

_**Nine freakin' months later:**_

I was extremely big now and if anyone commented that I was fat, Two-Bit for example, I punched them in the face. I hobbled around the house in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Suddenly, I felt extreme pain.

"Two-Idiot! Get the bag and drive me to the hospital. Have Carhead junior over there call Dally" I yelled. Two-Bit and Steve got ready. Two-Bit helped me get in the car while Steve called Dally, and Soda on the cell phone.

"What about Darry carhead" I asked. Steve turned to me frustrated to me. He growled and I kicked his seat as best as I could.

"Soda's picking Darry up" he told me through gritted teeth. He hated my guts, but it really didn't matter to me. He was one of those boys who don't grow up, ever. We got to the hospital and Two-Bit and Steve got either the top end of me. They tried pulling me out, but they _both_ pulled.

"OW! I don't want to be torn into pieces you idiots" I bellowed at them. They finally cooperated and went the same way. I was about ready to have the baby when Dally came racing in with the surgeon-like clothes on.

"Come on Dani, you can do it" he told me. I yelled at him until I heard a baby's cry and then collapsed on the bed. I had sweat pouring down my face. Dally picked up a wash cloth and wiped my face.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" the doctor said. Me and Dally looked at each other. We didn't want to know what the gender was until we had the baby. It was a boy and we knew exactly what we wanted to name him.

"I love you Ponyboy Michael Curtis" I said. We had chose to keep his last name like mine until I married Dally, if I did. After the nurse wrote Ponyboy's name down, Darry and Soda came in.

"Hey kid. How're you doing" Darry asked me. I smiled at him, which meant I was doing fine. Soda sat by me in a chair.

"So who's this" he asked. I laughed, Soda and Darry will think I'm weird. Then again, they always think that no matter what.

"This is Ponyboy Michael Curtis" I told him. Darry raised an eyebrow. Soda was too busy cooing over Ponyboy to pay attention. Darry also sat next to me in a chair. Dally had left to get undressed and get redressed in his clothes.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis? You're continuing dad's tradition" he asked. I nodded. He probably wouldn't understand, but I wanted to try and see if I could get through to him.

"I met the alternate me from a different dimension, me and Dally. That's how we got the name. And if me and Dally get married, he'll be Ponyboy Michael Winston" I told him.

* * *

Please R&R! I tried to make it sound like something Dani would say.


	3. It Is Really Happening

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: That was all planned.

Chapter 3: It is Really Happening

I came home from the hospital with Ponyboy after a couple of weeks and was happy as a clam. I didn't think it could get any better or worse. Then, something happened.

"Dani! DANI" Dally called to me. I panicked. I thought something happened to Pony. When I went in there, Pony was in his crib looking at me and Dally was standing over him. Then, I thought Pony needed his diaper changed and that Dally was afraid to change it. Johnny's mom had shown me and Dally how to change a baby's diaper.

"What's wrong Dally" I asked. Johnny's mom worked in a daycare for young kids who still had diapers on. He pointed to the crib and I went over. Pony was perfectly okay, no 'stinkies', and no spills. There was something that caught my attention. Pony was wearing a T-shirt. It said:

_Mommy, daddy loves you and wants to ask you a question. Look and see!_

"Dani" Dally said as soon as I turned around. He was down on one knee and I gasped. I knew what he was going to do. It was actually true!

"Oh my gosh! Dally" I said. I was very surprised and about ready to faint. I felt the sensation of being watched and something told me Darry or Soda was standing somewhere in the room with Mrs. Matthew's tape recorder.

"Danielle Sandra Curtis Jr., I love you so much. I know we're young, still in our teens, but I can't shake the vibe of wanting to be with 24/7. I know this isn't a romantic place, but I don't care about that. Will you please make me the happiest man in the whole world for the second time by marrying me" he asked.

"Of course I will. I love you so much and love making you the happiest man in the whole world" I said. We hugged and kissed. Darry and Soda popped out from behind the crib. Pony laughed, he hardly ever gets scared. Oh! You heard how Dally called me Danielle Sandra Curtis Jr. right? Well, I failed to mention that I'm actually named after my mom.

"You guys are getting married before me and Sandy" Soda asked. We nodded, we had to. I had to go to Vietnam. I looked at Dally.

"Tomorrow" Dally asked "We don't have that many friends and family to invite and we could just call them up". Darry laughed and we both looked at him. Obviously something was funny and we didn't catch it.

"What's so funny" I asked. Darry held up his hands and turned his laughing into coughing fits. Me and Dally both glared at him. Something was up and I was going to get it out of him.

"Nothing" he said. Soda picked Pony up. Pony had greenish-gray eyes, wisps of reddish-brown hair, and hardly ever cried. Dally kept smiling and said that Pony acted just like he had when he was a baby.

"Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr." I yelled "What are you hiding. Don't pull any tricks on how you're not hiding anything! I know you are". He left and I followed him into the kitchen.

"Okay, okay! We already called the people up. Dally gave us a heads up and we also have a wedding gift" he laughed. I stared at him. A wedding gift? We hardly had enough money to go on field trips, Mrs. Matthews usually lent us the money and refused to have the money repaid.

"Can you even afford it" I asked him. Darry laughed again. Darry laughing is very, _**very**_ rare.

"Just think of it as a present from the whole gang" Darry said. Just as he said that, the whole gang, Mrs. and Mr. Matthews, Mr. and Mrs. Cade, and Mr. and Mrs. Winston came in and stood behind Darry and smiled.

"What about Pony" I asked. I was really worried about him. Darry and Soda rolled their eyes. Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny handed, me and Dally a big gift and two cards.

"The big gift is from just us. The card in the _orange_ is from the gang and the mothers and fathers. The light blue envelop is just from the parents" Soda told us. Soda looked at Two-Bit and Two-Bit shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Done! Please R&R!


End file.
